The present invention is directed to a slackless drawbar system for coupling railway cars. Slackless drawbar systems are well-known, examples of such being shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,557 - Altherr; No. 4,456,133 Altherr et al; and No. 4,531,648 - Paton. While the drawbar systems of these patents perform satisfactorily, the drawbar system of the present invention offers greater performancecapabilities during buffing and pulling conditions, as well as during lateral and vertical angling. In addition, the drawbar system of the present invention provides an easily serviceable system, in order to cut down on repair and maintenance time required during servicing of the drawbar system.